lune d'argent
by Mlle Pepita
Summary: Sirius Black a découvert le secret de Remus Lupin et le lui annonce de manière plus que brutale. Remus s'en prend alors malgrès lui à son ami, les maraudeurs se déchirent et le loup garou se retrouve finalement seul.
1. l'argent maudit

_On parle souvent de lunes d'argents... ihihih, trop bien, j'ai fait un jeu de mots ! heu... si, si ! l'argent, dans l'histoire, et tout... heu... vous voyez ? eeeh ouaip ! Bon alors sinon, l'histoire, les personnages tout ça, c'est pas à moi : je les ai... VOLES niark niark niark !_

_bonne lecture !_

**_Lune d'argent_**

* * *

**_R_**emus semblait épuisé ce soir là. Il était entré dans la chambre commune des maraudeurs, puis s'étant dirigé vers son lit pour s'y étendre. Il n'était pas neuf heures et le jeune homme s'était endormi comme une masse, sans prendre la peine de se changer, ni de se glisser sous ses couvertures. C'est à peine s'il avait remarqué la présence de Siruis dans un coin de la pièce. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, lui, n'avait pas oublié de noter la rapidité d'endormissement de son ami. Comme chaque mois à cette époque -Sirius leva les yeux : la lune n'était pas tout à fait pleine, mais dans quelques jours, elle le serait-, la fatigue semblait prendre le dessus de Remus, qui ne pouvait faire un pas sans demander à s'asseoir ou à se reposer.

Il devait savoir. Sirius devait savoir si ses soupçons étaient fondés, où si son esprit romanesque ne faisait que lui jouer -encore- quelques tours. Le sorcier sortit sa baguette magique, et de l'autre poche de son pantalon, une fine chaîne d'argent qu'il brandit devant lui, sa baguette dirigée vers l'objet. Il ne vérifia pas si son compagnon dormait réellement, la fatigue se lisant sur son visage avant qu'il ne se couche ne pouvait tromper.

Sirius dessina un cercle imaginaire avec sa baguette, puis murmura doucement : _"wingardium leviosa". _La mince chaînette qui se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant dans la paume de sa main sembla s'envoler, puis, arrivant à la hauteur de Remus, allongé sur son lit, elle s'immobilisa. Sirius fit mine de frapper un objet invisible de sa baguette, et la chaîne s'ouvrit; même geste, et elle se referma sur le cou de Remus.

Le sorcier resta un moment interdit : son ami semblait parcourut de frissons, et tout à coup, Sirius se demanda si il voulait vraiment savoir.

Si le contact de l'argent provoquait une réaction chez Remus, alors il saurait. Et que ferait-il après ? Sirius regarda Remus commencer à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Peut-être faisait-il un quelconque mauvais rêve ? Le garçon aux cheveux noirs n'y songea que quelques secondes, car les soubresauts de Remus ne pouvaient plus prêter à confusion. Bientôt, on eût cru que le sorcier faisait une attaque pendant son sommeil, tant il se tortillait. Sirius se demanda pourquoi il ne se réveillait pas.

Soudain, Remus ouvrit les yeux et se redressa à moitié, ses pupilles rétrécissant à une vitesse hors du commun. Il poussa un cri qui résonna dans toute la pièce, et Sirius commença à regretter son geste. Les doigts fébriles de son amis tâtaient avec précipitation son cou, et Sirius crût qu'il allait s'arracher sa peau. Ses mains semblaient à la fois attirées et repoussées par l'objet, et Sirius comprit qu'il ne savait comment le retirer sans se brûler. Remus ne semblait pas l'avoir vu, il se remua et cria d'avantage, la souffrance que lui infligeait le port du bijou s'inscrivant sur son visage, marquant ses traits d'affreuses rides de douleur que Sirius ne lui connaissait pas. Dans un mouvement de panique, Remus bascula et tomba de son lit alors que Sirius, tétanisé, ne semblait savoir que faire face à cette réaction terrifiante. Remus ne semblait lui même plus savoir ce qu'il faisait, et bientôt ses mains oublièrent la tâche qu'elles avait à accomplir, sa tête retomba en arrière, et le sorcier commença à frapper frénétiquement le sol de son crâne et de ses paumes. On aurait dit un malade dans une crise de folie. Il tapait, gémissant, hurlait. Sirius, lui restait en arrière, la révélation de cette expérience semblant occuper toute la place de son esprit, sans qu'il pense à retirer la chaîne de son ami. Peut-être voulait-il savoir jusqu'où cela irait ? Peut-être voulait-il être sûr ?

C'est à cet instant que, dans un grand fracas, la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit, et entra James Potter, visiblement affolé par le bruit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?" hurla le sorcier, se précipitant sur Remus, toujours au sol, qui se battait furieusement avec son ennemi invisible. Ne notant tout d'abord pas la présence de la chaîne, James s'agenouilla devant son ami, toisant Sirius Black d'un regard de braise, imité par Peter -qui venait d'arriver-, qui dévisagea à son tour le jeune homme, toujours abasourdi par sa découverte.

_Remus est un loup-garou, c'est un loup-garou_

Puis, Sirius sembla reprendre ses esprits, et cria à James, pour couvrir les hurlements de Remus se débattant au sol:

" LE COLLIER ! ENLEVE LUI LE COLLIER, VITE !"

James tenta d'approcher sa main du cou meurtrit de Remus, mais ce dernier était secoué de si violents spasmes qu'il lui était impossible de passer ses mains autour de la chaîne pour la lui retirer. James écrasa sans ménagement son poing sur la tempe de Remus, coup qui l'assomma facilement. Le sorcier saisit le pendentif, et l'arracha du cou de son ami inconscient, puis il se tourna vers Siruis, le regard accusateur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as jeté comme maléfice à ce truc ? Questionna-t-il avec froideur sans se relever, tenant devant lui l'objet. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

-R.Rien, je te jure, répondit hâtivement Sirius, comme un petit enfant pris en faute. C'est une... simple chaîne !

-Ne me raconte pas d'histoires ! Tu prétends qu'une simple chaîne peut faire CA ? Continua-t-il en désignant la brûlure rouge sang qui décrivait un arc de cercle sur la poitrine de Remus. Tu te fous de moi ?

-Essaie la, et tu verras ! Fit Siruis, les mains tremblantes. Tu verras que j'avais raison, quand je disais... -le ton de sa voix baissa quelque peu- que Remus est un loup-garou."

Peter sembla parcourut d'un frisson de peur qui secoua tout son corps.

"Un loup-garou ? Non... -il regarda vers la fenêtre, où s'affichait la -presque- pleine lune- Mais alors, on est en danger ! Il peut nous tuer d'un moment à un autre ! Oh mon dieu, on doit s'enfuir d'ici...

-ARRETEZ UN PEU, VOUS DEUX ! Cria James pour faire taire l'agitation soudaine du plus petit des maraudeurs. C'est ridicule... "

Il jeta un oeil vers la mine grise et dénuée d'expression de son ami étendu à terre. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il ait quoi que ce soit de bestial en lui ?

"Oui, admit Peter pour se rassurer lui même. James a raison, Remus est tout simplement allergique à l'argent...

-...Et à la pleine lune, continua Sirius. Vous ne voulez pas l'admettre, c'est tout, espèces de... lâches, cracha-t-il.

-Qui c'est, le lâche, rétorqua James alors qu'il passait son doigt sur la plaie brûlante de Remus, osant à peine l'effleurer, celui qui défend ses amis, ou celui qui essaie de les tuer ?

-Tu vois, tu admets que ça aurait pu le tuer ! Que peut-on en conclure...?"

Remus s'était réveillé, et essayait à présent de reprendre ses esprits, mais tout s'embrouillait. Oui... Il était rentré dans sa chambre, il s'en souvenait bien. Puis, il s'était couché, et là, une douleur... Il ressentit la même douleur à laquelle il pensant au moment même où il s'en souvenait. Une terrible sensation de souffrance s'insinuait en lui... Mais pourquoi avait-il en même temps si peur ? Que s'était-il passé ? Réveillant peu à peu ses sens, il sentit sans ouvrir les yeux, que James se tenait au dessus de lui. Il sentit son odeur, mais aussi le contact de ses doigts froids à l'endroit qui le brûlait horriblement... Son coeur se mit à battre la chamade : cette douleur, il l'avait sentie lorsqu'il avait senti l'odeur néfaste d'un métal qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter, et c'est Siruis qui lui avait donné, et maintenant James était au dessus de lui et il parcourait de la main toute la surface qu'avait brûlé l'argent... Ils savaient, oh, oui, ils savaient, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il tendit l'oreille, et des bribes de conversation parvinrent jusqu'à lui.

"Tu voulais le tuer ?"

" Pas du tout... J'ai lu des choses sur ces créatures..."

" Remus est un humain, pas une créature "

"Attends de voir le soir de la pleine lune, tu demanderas à ses crocs acérés si ils ont quelque choses d'humain !..."

Remus ferma ses paupières avec force, tentant de retenir ses larmes de couler. Ils ne devaient pas s'apercevoir qu'il était conscient, sinon ils lui poseraient des questions... Il devait chercher quoi répondre, une bonne explication à donner à Sirius; il devrait se justifier...

Mais le pire dans toute cette histoire était très certainement que Sirius avait raison lorsqu'il parlait d'une "créature" qui n'aurait rien d'humain. A partir de ce moment précis, Rémus fut sûr que jamais ses amis ne le regarderaient plus comme avant... Même si ils consentaient à rester ses amis... Remus ravisa ses pensée : eux, rester amis avec une sorte de bête humaine ? Non, ils ne le pourraient jamais. D'ailleurs, qui le pourrait ?

_Fuir... partir d'ici, vite, avant d'avoir à les affronter..._

Remus se saisit rapidement de sa baguette magique qu'il gardait dans sa poche, se recroquevilla sur lui même, le plus loin possible de James, qui le regardait à présent, avec deux gros yeux ronds. le loup-garou détourna très rapidement le regard, craignant que sa peur et son chagrin ne se lisent dans ses yeux. Comme ils se méfiaient à présent de sa présence, il allait utiliser leur frayeur pour s'échapper, le plus vite possible, s'enfuir et enfin ne plus avoir à revivre cette même scène de rejet. Remus souffrait tant qu'à cet instant il aurait voulu mourir, mais il ne se déroba pas, et suivit son maigre plan jusqu'au bout :

"Pousse-toi, James", hurla-t-il, dans l'espoir de briser le noeud qu'il sentait se former dans sa gorge. Le jeune homme qui se tenait assis devant lui se redressa rapidement, et recula de quelques pas, pour rejoindre Sirius et Peter, aussi abasourdis que lui, apparemment. Cependant, Sirius n'imita ni le bond de Peter, ni le recul modéré de James, et avança même vers le loup-garou.

"Remus..." murmura-t-il, ne sachant que dire d'autre.

Remus passa une main fébrile sur la plaie qui lui brûlait la poitrine. Oh oui, il le haïssait. A cet instant, Remus haïssait Black de tout son corps. Il aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose, peut-être lui jeter un sort, n'importe quoi, mais aucun mot ne parvint à franchir sa gorge nouée. Il sentit sa vue se brouiller légèrement, des larmes se formant dans ses yeux. Il allait pleurer; il ne le fallait pas.

"Foutez-moi la paix", parvint-il à articuler -et seul Sirius sembla entendre les faibles paroles-, sans pour autant donner, comme il l'avait espéré, l'impression à ses anciens amis qu'il n'avait absolument pas besoin d'eux.

Le jeune homme recula vers la porte, sa baguette toujours pointée vers les autres, puis se retourna et descendit à toute allure les escaliers menant à la salle commune. Là se trouvaient quelques élèves de Gryffondor, occupés à étudier autour du feu qui illuminait chaleureusement la pièce.

"Ca va, Remus ? Lui lança l'un des garçons présents. Tu es tout pâle, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Remus ne s'arrêta pas. Au contraire, il courut de plus belle, pressé de sortir de la salle, du château s'il le fallait, pressé de trouver enfin un endroit qui ne lui rappellerait plus sa condition de monstre.

Oui, bien sûr. le teint pâle... La pleine lune approchait, alors, il était fatigué. Il était remonté au dortoir pour se reposer et s'était endormi sur son lit. Une douleur l'avait réveillé : c'était son grand ami Sirius qui, dans un élan de stupidité, lui avait passé un collier d'argent autour du cou. Histoire de rire un peu de son copain le monstre. Et voilà, il en était là : à courir dans les couloirs déserts, allant on ne sait où, pour faire on ne sait quoi.

Il descendit les escaliers en trombe, oubliant la douleur de ses membres lorsqu'il sautait quelques marches, où son immense fatigue lui commandant de s'arrêter, de souffler. Il passa des portes, courut à travers des couloirs, passa dans des passages secrets... Puis finalement arriva au dehors, le parc de Poudlard s'étendant devant lui, immense, et plein de cachettes idéales pour quelqu'un qui désirait s'isoler de tout.

L'air frai lui caressait le visage, emplissant tout son être d'une étrange satisfaction. Le loup se sentait bien, ici, alors que Remus, lui, pouvait défaillir à tout moment et s'étaler par terre comme une simple poupée de chiffon. Cet étrange contraste entre ses véritables sentiments, et le bonheur animal de l'adolescent le força à se ressaisir. Non, il ne pouvait pas se sentir bien, alors que, derrière lui, il avait laissé ses amis seuls devant une nouvelle si incroyable et amusante, que bientôt, tout Poudlard serait au courant. Remus les imaginait déjà en train de se tordre de rire à l'évocation de ses transformations ou, au contraire, prendre un air grave, pour décider si oui ou non, ils devaient mettre dehors ses affaires, sans attendre le lendemain.

Remus ne s'était pas aperçu que, perdu dans ses pensées, il était à présent à l'entrée de la forêt interdite. Un pas en entraînant un autre, il s'y introduit tout naturellement, sans même se demander si l'aventure n'était pas dangereuse. Après tout, si il terrifiant tant que ça les humains, les bêtes de la forêt ne devaient pas être en reste de frayeurs. Et après tout, que disait-il ? Lui aussi était une bête, alors cette forêt lui appartenait tout autant qu'au autres. Et même ferait-il bien de s'y cacher éternellement ? A l'abri des regards des autres, du jugement de ses amis ou de la compassion insupportable des professeurs, il serait sûrement très bien, ici. En imaginant qu'une créature venue de nulle part fasse de lui son casse-croûte, après tout, quelle importance ? Il serait sûrement très bien aussi. Mieux qu'à Poudlard, en tous cas.

Remus interrompit sa marche sans but devant un lac. Un point d'eau de taille respectable, en plein milieu de la forêt interdite. Le manteau d'arbre du bois prenait fin quelques mètres devant la berge, recouverte d'un simple tissu d'herbe verte. L'eau était très noire, et il sembla tout d'abord à Remus qu'elle l'était du fait de la nuit à présent presque noire, mais en réalité, l'étang était d'une profondeur assez impressionnante. Remus s'assit avec lassitude sur la berge, se laissant tomber, en même temps que toutes ses impressions de malaise d'insinuaient de nouveau dans son esprit, enfin inactif.

Il se redressa, et autorisa enfin toute la peine qu'il avait accumulée en une soirée, ou peut-être même tout celle qu'il avait accumulée depuis le malheureux soir où Fenrir Greyback lui avait transmis son abominable pouvoir. Remus cria si fort qu'il crût que le loup qui se cachait en lui prenait désormais possession de son corps tout entier. Mais il n'en était rien :

c'était bien lui, Remus Lupin, pauvre enfant affaibli par une horrible malédiction, condamné a voir sa vie gâchée, obligé d'accepter son rejet par ses amis, obligé d'accepter les regards à la fois effrayés et écoeurés de ceux qui savaient...

Autrement dit, toute l'école à partir de ce soir.

Remus jeta un regard sur les eaux noires du lac. Il n'aurait plus à voir ces regards, si assez de courage s'insinuait en lui pour qu'il ose tester l'au-delà. Après tout, qui était revenu pour dire ce qu'il y avait vu ? Personne.

Peut-être que, là bas, il serait accepté, peut-être qu'il n'aurait plus à se cacher...? Dans tous les cas, il n'aurait plus à subir les douloureuses transformations qui rendaient sa piteuse vie infernale. Il n'aurait plus non plus à vivre le genre de scène qu'il avait vécue alors qu'il dormait paisiblement, ce cauchemar qui l'avait réveillé, ce cauchemar qui semblait en fait être la réalité. Et il allait continuer, ce mauvais rêve.

Si il ne faisait rien, en tous cas...

_"Un loup-garou, hein ?"_

Remus se retourna promptement, pour voir qui avait parlé, dans son dos. Mais alors qu'il exécutait le geste vif -qui lui valût une violente douleur au niveau des omoplates-, l'un de ses pieds glissa sur le rebord de la pierre humide qui le retenait. Remus se cambra dangereusement au dessus de l'eau, sentit son pied se soulever du sol, sa jambe glisser, entraînant son corps tout entier. En un instant, il se trouva enfermé dans un monde de silence, glacé et incertain, qui semblait vouloir le garder prisonnier...

* * *

_tatataaaaaaaaaaam !_

_signé : **la** **nanonyme**_


	2. le cri du loup

_Woups ! désolée pour ceux qui comptaient trouver un nouveau chapitre : erreur de... comment dire ? de de bref, boulette à la sauce Barbara _

_booonjour bonjouuur ! Chers amis, il est 22h18 et, autant vous le dire tout de suite, d'habitude à cette heure ci je suis au dodo (eeeh ouaip, il fut un temps où je dormais minuit-7h, mais c'était une trèèès mauvaise idée !), mais demain je n'ai qu'une heure de cours, a 13heure (tadaaam !) ! _

_et en plus c'est la saint nicolas (tadaaam) ! Bon je le dis pour ceux que ça laisse perplexes : en lorraine, la saint nicolas, c'est sacré et y a plein plein de guimauves ! _

_bon, tout ça pour dire que demain c'est jour de fête alors j'ai mis ma fénéantise de côté pour relire le chapitre là MAIS AUSSI celui d'avant et comme ça j'ai corrigé les fautes d'orthographe qui restaient et tout, comme ça, je suis en paix avec moi-même et je peux poster le second chapitre ! _

_Donc, ben heu lisez bien et allez pas vous couchez trop tard parcque c'est que moi qui ai le droit !_ _Ah oui et heu reviewez bien (AH-AH-AH ! rêvez bien -- REVIEWEZ bien ! ouhouhou rien que pour ça, ça mérite déjà un commentaire !)_

_**ah oui et aussi rien ne m'appartient blablablablublublublobloblo**_

* * *

**Le cri du loup **

* * *

"Peut-être qu'il s'est transformé en mi-humain, mi-furie ?" proposa Sirius, assis sur son lit, une mine penaude sur le visage. Déjà cinq minutes que leur ami avait quitté la pièce en trombe, et personne encore n'avait osé prononcer un mot.

"La ferme", lui rétorqua sèchement James, qui, lui, était adossé au mur, la chaînette à la main. Elle glissait sur sa peau comme elle aurait consumé celle de son ami Remus. James la lança machinalement dans les airs, puis la rattrapa de l'autre main, d'un geste presque automatique.

Remus, un loup-garou. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Toutes ces années passées à côté de lui, à partager les mêmes idées, les mêmes envies, à manger à la même table, dormir dans la même chambre, toutes ces années à rire et à vivre ensemble...

"Et on n'avait rien vu, fit Sirius, comme pour compléter les pensées de James. Quand je pense qu'on l'a vu inventer mille prétextes pour sortir les soirs de pleine lune ! Incroyable !"

Le sorcier aux cheveux noirs se lança ensuite dans une fausse imitation de la voix de son ami :

"Mes parents son malades... Je ne me sens pas très bien !... On pars en vacances pour le week-end, alors Dumbledore m'a autorisé..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir la fin de sa phrase, que James se dirigeait déjà vers lui d'un pas pressé, une flamme culpabilisatrice dans les yeux.

"Arrête de rigoler alors qu'on sait même pas où il est !

-Je rigolais pas, et je te signal quand même qu'il nous a menti pendant trois ans ! On n'est pas obligés de faire semblant d'être atterrés par la nouvelle, juste pour rentrer dans les critères de bonne morale de Mr. Potter, si ?

-C'est une question d'amitié, répondit James d'une voix tremblante.

-Je crois que si on était vraiment amis, il nous l'aurait dit", grogna Sirius.

James, pour toute réponse, le dévisagea en silence. Non, il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. Peut-être voulait-il le provoquer, pour entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre que Remus était toujours digne de leur amitié, même après cette découverte ? Ou encore, peut-être Sirius voulait-il calmer ses nerfs, en les passant sur quelqu'un d'autre ?

Une chose était sûr : Sirius n'envisageait absolument pas d'exclure Remus de leur groupe d'amis, même si il prétendait le contraire, et même si il semblait profondément secoué par sa découverte à son sujet.

James se coucha sur son lit, le regard vague, sans relever. Il avait bien assez de choses auxquelles penser sans que Sirius vienne encore le tourmenter. Où pouvait bien être Remus à cet instant ? Peut-être était-il dans l'une des nombreux couloirs du château, seul, et inquiet de la réaction de ses amis ? Sans doutes se promenait-il dans l'un des passages secrets qu'ils avaient découverts ensembles ? Il adorait venir s'y balader... James espérait qu'il ne reviendrait pas au dortoir trop tard.

Il rentrerait, s'excuserait de leur avoir mentit, ils se jureraient de l'aider à affronter, ensemble les nuit de pleine lune, et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre...

**_o-o-o-o_**

_Il rentrerait, ses amis le rejetteraient, Sirius le jugerait, et pour finir, il ferait ses valises pour quitter à jamais poudlard. En marchant dans la salle commune, il se ferait humilier par les autres Gryffondor qui, bien sûr, seraient déjà tous au courant... _

Oui, songea Remus alors que l'eau glacée l'entourait de toutes parts, toutes ces sottises ne valaient absolument pas la peine qu'il mettrait à remonter -ou du moins, tenter- à la surface. Et de toutes façons, à quoi bon ? Déjà il sentait le froid engourdir tout son être, et plonger son esprit dans un état passif comateux, alors que ses bras cessaient d'essayer de se débattre. Il sentait des esprits, où des créatures l'entraîner lentement vers le fond, à moins, bien sûr, qu'il n'eût s'agit de ses propres démons, qui le poussaient vers la mort. Ses poumons le brûlaient, alors même que sa peau était gelée, mais il savait que s'il inspirait, la douleur qu'il avait connue jusqu'à présent lui paraîtrait être un rien.

Et il ne s'était pas trompé. Lorsque l'eau s'engouffra dans sa gorge, ce fut comme si les ténèbres s'insinuaient en lui de l'intérieur. Il voulut tousser, cracher, mais plus d'eau encore s'introduit dans ses poumons en feu. Cet élan de douleur le ramena un court instant à la réalité et réveilla son cerveau engourdit par le froid : il sombrait au fond du lac, et allait bientôt mourir bêtement sans même essayer de sauver sa pauvre vie. Remus secoua les bras, les jambes, tout ce qui pouvait l'aider à rejoindre la surface. A arrêter ça. Ses jambes s'agitèrent faiblement; il semblait que des poids de plomb s'étaient attachés à ses pieds. Ses habits, gonflés d'eau, ne faisaient que rendre ses mouvements plus difficiles à exécuter. Il inspira encore plus d'eau, et diminua considérablement ses forces si bien que, au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, il abandonna ses efforts et ferma lourdement ses paupières.

Ce fut une paire de bras qui le ramena à la vie. Sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive, quelqu'un le saisit au niveau de la poitrine, pour le ramener vers le haut. En quelques secondes, Remus et son sauveteur avaient regagné la berge du lac, trempés de la tête aux pieds mais enfin, en vie. Remus n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux mais se tourna brutalement vers le sol, sa position couchée le faisant horriblement souffrir. Il toussa, et pleura de douleur, il recracha l'eau qu'il avait avalée comme si il s'était agit de tous ses malheurs de petit loup-garou. Puis il ouvrit les yeux, et ce fut comme si il s'était trouvé à quelques millimètres d'une baguette magique exécutant le sort de lumus solem. Pourtant, la lune était encore haute dans le ciel et rien en cet instant ne semblait être source de forte lumière. Mais il sentait une présence, si forte, et si apaisante, que le lieu même lui semblait illuminé d'une clarté infinie... C'était absurde : devant lui se tenait un cheval...

Remus leva les yeux et enfin, il comprit : ce n'était pas un simple animal qui se tenait devant lui, mais un centaure, grand et majestueux, qui le surplombait, et l'écrasait, son regard flamboyant pénétrant aux coeur même des entrailles du loup-garou.

"Qui êtes vous ?" murmura Remus, lorsqu'il eut repris tous ses esprits. Le centaure continuait de le toiser sévèrement.

"Personne ne se tue sur notre territoire sans que nous n'en ayons donné l'autorisation", fit-il en guise de réponse.

"Je n'ai pas..."

Remus s'interrompit; le centaure souriait. Il était assez désagréable, trempé et gelé comme il l'était, de se trouver face à une personne qui semblait s'amuser de la situation, et faisait un sourire entendu qui laissait penser qu'il ne croyait pas un mot de ce que disait Remus.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire, lui rétorqua-t-il alors, vous n'aimez pas les humains !

-Nous savons bien tous deux que tu n'es pas un humain."

Les poings de Remus se serrèrent, son regard se durcit. Si l'on prétendait que la sagesse des centaures était sans limite, alors cela voulait bel et bien dire qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'une bête.

"Tu es comme moi, continua l'hybride, un être, une créature supérieure. Je vois dans tes yeux qu'ils ne l'acceptent pas bien...

-TAISEZ VOUS ! Hurla Remus malgré lui, se tenant à présent les bras pour se réchauffer. C'est pas du tout supérieur de se transformer en monstre toutes les cinq secondes !

-Toutes les pleines lunes, rectifia le centaure. Pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas ton don ? Nous autres, créatures des bois...

-Je-ne-suis-pas-une-créature ! Cracha l'adolescent. Je ne suis pas comme vous, et je ne vis pas dans les bois !"

Remus s'était reculé, chancelant. Il grelottait et était transit de froid. Il ne savait pas si il aurait le courage de rentrer jusqu'au château, mais il devait partir d'ici. La compagnie du centaure, et ses grandes théories sur les dons divins ne lui inspiraient pas la moindre sympathie, et il ne voulait pas qu'on le qualifie de créature, fusse ce pour le complimenter.

"Et arrêtez de me dire ce que je dois faire !,.. continua-t-il.

-Je dois pourtant m'entretenir avec les autorités de cette école, jeune loup. Tu diras aux humains qui t'entourent..."

Remus souleva un sourcil septique. De quoi parlait-il ?

"Je m'en fou !" Cria Remus avant de faire volte-face.

"ET MOI AUSSI, JE SUIS HUMAIN !"

Il pivota sur ses talons et commença à courir, s'éloignant relativement lentement du centaure et de la berge du lac. Il ne se retourna pas une seule fois pour voir la créature qu'il avait laissée derrière lui, et ses paroles résonnèrent longtemps dans sa tête.

_Tu es comme moi : un être, une créature..._

_Nous savons tous deux que tu n'es pas humain._

_Je vois dans tes yeux qu'ils ne l'acceptent pas bien..._

**_o-o-o-o_**

"On devrait peut-être aller voir Dumbledore... suggéra James, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

-Pour lui dire qu'il y a un loup-garou dans l'école ? Demanda Peter, visiblement toujours perturbé par la nouvelle.

-Ils doivent déjà le savoir, siffla une troisième voix. Tous les profs sont sûrement au courant alors que nous, on n'est que ses amis, c'est normal qu'il nous ait rien dit...

-Non, répondit James à la question de Peter sans prêter attention à la remarque de son autre ami, pour lui dire qu'on est au courant... Lui saura peut-être quoi faire...

-Quoi faire de quoi ?" Grogna Sirius, se redressant brusquement. La compassion ridicule que James faisait mine d'éprouver au sujet de Remus l'agaçait profondément. Oui, Remus était leur ami, et peut-être avait-il eu raison de leur cacher la vérité tout ce temps. Mais la façon dont James lui pardonnait tout, sous prétexte que sa vie était difficile, était proprement écoeurante ! Alors quoi, ils allaient changer leurs comportement tout ça pour avoir l'air de petits saints protecteurs de la veuve et l'orphelin ? Rien que pour clouer l'insupportable bec de James, Sirius se voyait dans l'obligation de jouer le rôle du parfait petit boudeur. Juste pour remettre les choses en place.

"Tu sais, continua-t-il, j'en ai assez de t'entendre nous dicter tout ce qu'on devrait faire, d'accord ? Si je n'avais pas été là...

-...Remus n'aurait pas une cloque à la place du cou, continua James, impassible.

-Je me demande si il ne le méritait pas, finalement."

James se tourna vers Sirius, la mine grave.

"Tu ne le penses pas vraiment ?"

C'était plutôt une affirmation qu'une question, et doublée d'un regard intensément culpabilisateur. Sirius redoutait cela, car cela marquerait l'instant où il devrait, lui aussi, commencer à s'inquiéter, tout comme James. Plus que James.

**_o-o-o-o_**

Remus sentait ses cheveux châtains lui coller au visage et à la nuque, pour une sensation extrêmement désagréable s'ajoutant à celle d'être trempé, et gelé, une nuit glacée, proche de la pleine lune - pour ne rien gâcher. Il renonça à courir lorsqu'il fut à une trentaine de mètres devant de centaure, et entreprit de marcher d'un pas décidé. Puis, son pas se ralentit. Il trébucha sur une branche, se rattrapa à temps. Il ne pouvait pas continuer. Il sentait à peine son instinct lui indiquer le chemin à suivre pour rejoindre le parc de l'école. Son pas se fit plus lent encore, et bientôt Remus traînait les pieds à terre plus qu'il ne les soulevait. Il passa devant un gros chêne, évita une racine. Chaque mouvement qu'il faisait était douloureux et des frissons le parcouraient sans cesse, hérissant les pores de sa chaire qui ne cessait de le picoter. S'il s'arrêtait, il s'endormirait et il mourrait. S'il ne s'arrêtait pas, il tomberait et il mourrait.

C'était absurde. Remus contourna un arbre, changea légèrement sa direction. Il fallait qu'il s'arrête, et ensuite il rejoindrait Poudlard. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien y faire, mais le froid saisissant guidait à présent tous ses mouvements.

Il s'assit sur une racine, réprimant un frisson. Prenant sa tête dans ses mains, Remus sentit le froid, ses amis perdus, sa condition de loup garou, ainsi que tous les malheurs du monde s'abattre de nouveau sur ses épaules. Il décida pour cela de rapidement reprendre la route.

Il se remit difficilement debout, tout son corps gelé peinant à se redresser. Ses yeux était gonflés et semblaient épuisés. Il recommença à marcher, chancelant.

Son arrivée à l'orée du bois lui procura à la fois un immense soulagement, mais une très grande peur, aussi, celle du doute. Et également beaucoup de question. Remus établit un plan dont il n'était pas vraiment sûr, mais qui n'avait pas d'alternative possible. Il allait rentrer au château, monter dans la tour des Gryffonfor, traverser la salle commune : a cette heure ci, il ne devait pas y avoir grand monde. Puis, il entrerait dans le dortoir, et là... Remus secoua brièvement la tête pour chasser son angoisse, ce qui eut le mérite de décoller ses cheveux de son front. Il devait se calmer, s'il voulait affronter dignement l'épreuve qui l'attendant... Ce qui n'allait pas être une chose facile, vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Qu'allait-il leur raconter ? "J'ai glissé sur un pierre" ?

_Mais bien sûr..._

Lorsque Remus atteint le portrait de la grosse dame, il crut que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous lui. Il dût réveiller la femme bien portante du tableau, visiblement assoupie depuis déjà quelques temps. Apparemment, l'intrusion de l'adolescent dans sa nuit semblait l'avoir courroucée au plus haut point.

"On m'avait dit que même les élèves les plus insolents et prétentieux ne rentraient pas à des heures si tardive, cracha-t-elle, l'air grave, les sourcils froncés. Et peut-on savoir pourquoi vous êtes habillé de haillons dégoulinants ? Vous êtes pitoyables, et je ne sais si je me dois de...

-Mandragore", murmura Remus dans un hoquet. Le tableau pivota sans bruit, après que la grosse dame eut émis un soupir d'indignation à l'adresse de l'élève. Il imagina qu'elle s'était rendormie, naturellement, alors que lui allait devoir faire ses valises, et aller trouver Dumbledore, sans attendre une seconde de plus, et l'envia un instant.

Traînant toujours ses pieds par terre, Remus trébucha sur le tapis de la salle commune et s'étala par terre devant la cheminée, où crépitaient encore de maigres flammes. Il se releva péniblement, tremblant de tout son corps. La chaleur du foyer lui accordait un faible réconfort après les longues minutes -ou heure ?- passées dans la forêt interdite. Tout, tout en lui, lui ordonnait de rester étendu par terre, et de ne plus bouger. De ne plus faire un pas. Mais il devait retourner dans sa chambre, faire ses valises, et aller voir Dumbledore, vite, le plus vite qu'il le pourrait... Remus avança douloureusement vers les escaliers qui le conduiraient à son dortoir, ses chaussures couinant et déversant de l'eau à chaque endroit où il posait le pied. Ses dents claquaient et ses épaules frissonnaient ce qui, en un sens, lui donnait d'autres sujets de préoccupation que celui -ô combien préoccupant- de la conversation qu'il devrait avoir avec ses anciens amis quelques secondes plus tard.

Lorsque la porte de leur dortoir s'ouvrit, les trois amis qui s'y trouvaient réprimèrent un soupir de soulagement : ils savaient qui entrait. Lorsque James vit Remus passer le seuil de la porte trempé comme une branchiflore, il ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

"Par Merlin, Remus ! Tu es allé te baigner ?"

Mais le loup-garou ne répondit rien et se dirigea sans bruit (si ce n'est celui de ses chaussures couinantes et des gouttes d'eau s'écrasant sur le sol à chaque pas qu'il faisait) vers son armoire, d'où il sortirait sa valise et la remplirait en un clin d'oeil en prononçant "_faitamal_". Seulement voilà, Sirius Black ne semblait pas être de cet avis. Le jeune homme s'avança à grandes enjambées vers son ami, et lui saisit le poignet avec force, pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

"Lâche-moi, Black", articula Remus dans un frisson. Il allait défaillir, il le sentait. Il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait plus bien longtemps; il devait trouver une solution. Et vite. Il devait partir d'ici avant de s'évanouir bêtement devant les autres, mais la poigne de Sirius était de fer et son regard de braise. Remus leva les yeux vers lui, les décrochant un instant du sol. Peut-être cela brûlerait-il les rétines du sorcier si, pur et noble qu'il était, il croisait le regard d'un pauvre loup-garou de sang mêlé ? Au grand désarroi de Remus, rien ne se passa et il fut forcé de reposer ses yeux au sol; leur place. La brûlure qu'avait provoquée la petite farce de Sirius quelques instants plus tôt sembla se réveiller, et la haine avec elle.

Après tout, c'était bien la faute de Black si sa vie était gâchée, et c'était encore lui qui voulait l'empêcher de s'enfuir...

"James t'a posé une question, siffla ledit Black en toisant Remus, notant la température alarmante son poignet, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

-Enlève tes sales pattes de là, exigea Remus, impassible, en secouant son avant-bras.

-Chez moi, cracha Sirius, ça s'appelle des mains. Après, pour quelqu'un comme toi, je sais pas..."

Sirius décolla du sol.

Avant même qu'il puisse comprendre que c'était son ami qui venait de le saisir si violemment par le col, Remus, une force surhumaine semblant s'être introduite en lui, le projeta d'une main à l'autre bout du dortoir. James ouvrait des yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

Jamais il n'avait vu Remus si en colère, et jamais il ne l'avait vu faire du mal à Sirius. Enfin, il ne lui connaissait pas autant de force.

Sirius s'écrasa sur le mur, entre le lit de Peter, et celui de James. Il fit littéralement exploser la table de nuit sur laquelle il s'effondra ensuite, à demi conscient. Peter poussa un cri aigu avant de se précipiter vers Sirius, qui gisait par terre, comme un chien qu'on viendrait de battre. James se tourna vers Remus, le regard inquisiteur. Son ami n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et restait là, abasourdi, comme si il ne réalisait pas ce qu'il venait de faire. James ne savait même pas si l'autre voyait qu'il le regardait.

Son regard semblait vide, et il avait même arrêté de frissonner.

_Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça... Ce n'est pas moi..._

Le regard de Remus s'embua de larmes qui ruisselèrent bientôt le long de ses joues pâles. Il se laissa tomber à terre, se prenant la tête dans les mains, secoué de sanglots qu'il peinait à contenir. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir de pleurer. Le froid, la peur, la fatigue et -surtout- la haine qu'il éprouvait à présent envers lui même avaient eu raison de ses dernières forces.

_J'ai fait du mal à Sirius alors qu'il voulait juste m'empêcher de partir..._

James s'agenouilla à côté de Remus. C'était la seconde fois de la soirée qu'il se trouvait face à son ami en si mauvaise posture. C'était si déchirant de le trouver dans une pareille situation que James eut envie de pleurer lui aussi. Il prit dans ses bras Remus, qui ne fit rien pour s'écarter -James avait un instant craint une seconde réaction démesurée-, et le serra le plus fort qu'il le put, entendant toujours derrière lui les plantes de Sirius et cris idiots de Peter en écho.

"Pardonnez-moi", murmura Remus à l'oreille de son ami. Sirius jurait à présent si fort en peinant à se relever que le loup-garou se crut obligé de s'excuser une seconde fois, laissant James perplexe. il se rendit compte lorsque le chagrin de Remus sembla s'atténuer, que ce dernier tomberait par terre sans son soutient. James allongea son ami au sol, observant son visage, si paisible qu'il semblait lui intimer l'ordre d'oublier toute rancoeur, ce qu'il fit.

James se demanda un instant si la couleur dorée de yeux de Remus derrière ses paupières closes avaient un rapport avec son horrible fardeau, mais il oublia bien vite sa question, revenant soudain à la réalité.

"Qu'il se débrouille, cracha Sirius, qui avançait en boitant légèrement, mais si tu veux mon avis, il aurait dû se jeter dans le lac noir pour de bon parcque je lui reparlerais plus jamais, compte là dessus !

-Peut-être qu'il l'a déjà fait, chuchota James d'un ton évasif.

-Quoi ? Nooon, non, non, non ! Dis toi bien que, _ça_, c'était juste pour nous attendrir un peu ! Je déteste les gens qui étalent leurs malheurs... Tout comme ceux qui me jètent contre les murs ! Emmène-le à l'infirmerie si tu veux, mais moi je bouge plus le petit doigt pour... Cette _créature_."

Sirius avait accentué le dernier mot, car il savait qu'il choquerait James, et lui ferait mal. C'était triste à dire, mais il se vengeait sur lui de la traîtrise de son ancien ami.

"Et toi, Peter ? Demanda le sorcier aux cheveux en bataille.

-Je... bégaya l'adolescent trapu, c'est que... Je n'aimerais pas... Qu'il m'arrive pareil qu'à Sirius..."

James lança un regard noir au garçon grassouillet qui, s'il l'avait pu, se serait bien caché derrière Sirius pour l'éviter. Il se sentait seul, mais savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

* * *

_Je viens de traverser une crise de folie où, devant mon ordinateur, je me disais "ouaiii trop rigoloo je vais appeler le chapitre "mauvaise foi nocturne" ihihih trop drôle", mais c'est bon vous inquietez pas c'est passé, je vais mettre un titre supra-phylosophique z'allez voir !_

morale de l'histoire : _**keep your secret secret ! ...** Ouaii carrement, ça comme titre ! (heu... nonnon)_

_**o-o-o-o**_

_Chers parents, je suis parti aider le père Noël._

_Ne vous inquietez pas, _

_Rudolf_


	3. dernière chance

**_Chapitre 3/_**

* * *

Voilà quelques temps déjà que l'on n'avait plus revu Remus Lupin traîner aux alentours de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ni même en cours, aux côtés de ses amis. Encore moins à la bibliotheque, un lieu pourtant qu'il estimait au plus haut point. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : il avait disparu. Cette absence soulevait quelques questions au sein de la promotion gryffondor de son année, mais personne n'osa aller questionner les meilleurs amis du jeune homme à ce sujet. Depuis quelques jours -peut-être semaines ?-, ils semblaient plus tourmentés qu'à l'habitude. Comme si les malheurs du monde reposaient sur leurs épaules sans qu'ils n'aient pu en toucher un mot à qui que ce soit. Sirius Black, le don juan de ces dames, avait cessé d'user et d'abuser de ses talents de seducteurs pour se concentrer exclusivement sur la bête noire qui semblait s'être emparée de ses pensées. Quand à James Potter, il s'était résolu à arrêter de chercher à conquerir la belle Lilly Evans. Pourtant, il avait, dans le même temps, cessé de jouer de malins tours à Severus Snape, qui pouvait enfin se vanter de couler une existance paisible à Poudlard (si l'on en oubliait son air lugubre, son teint blême et son ton sombre qu'il promenait partout avec lui). Ainsi, le monde tournait tout à fait à l'envers depuis quelques temps. Seul Peter semblait rester égal à lui même, suivant ses deux amis dans tous leurs mouvements, à présents moins enjoués.

Convoqués quelques jours plutôt chez le directeur Albus Dumbledore, les trois amis seuls pouvaient répondre aux questions des curieux à leur sujet, et à celui de Remus. Mais c'était seulement au vieux mage qu'ils avaient parlé de ce sujet grave et preoccupant.

Ce matin là, Sirius était seul dans la chambre. Assis sur son lit, ses yeux occupés à potasser un livre de potions, son esprit vaquait à des occupations les plus extra-scolaires qui soient. Lorsqu'il entendit un bruit, il se contenta de lever les yeux, pensant qu'il s'agissait là de James. Il n'en était rien. Planté devant lui comme la veuve au pied de la tombe, Remus se tenait là, à la regarder sans ciller.

"Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer... Tu as l'air tellement passionné par ton livre de potion..." Se contenta-t-il de dire tout bas.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'interesser à autre chose. Qu'y a-t-il d'intéressant, ici ?

- Sûrement rien. Tu as raison de mepriser, je suis coupable, lâcha Remus. Il semblait si sérieux qu'il était impossible de cerner ses veritables emotions.

- J'ai trouvé ; c'est l'odeur de la trahison qui flotait dans l'air depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Je n'ai rien senti.

- Tu es revenu pour quoi, au juste ? Parce que si c'est pour me faire culpabiliser de t'en vouloir, c'est carrement raté, tu peux repartir chez papa-maman -j'imagine que c'est chez toi que tu t'étais caché ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, puisqu'on n'est plus amis, d'après toi ?

- On n'a jamais été amis, d'après toi, précisa Sirius en prenant soin d'accentuer les derniers mots de son affirmation. Les vrais amis ne se mentent pas, ils ont pas de secrêts. Ou alors c'est moi qui dois revoir ma definition de l'amitié.

- Tu ne veux pas parler ? Demanda Remus, qui semblait à present agacé par la situation, n'ayant maintenant plus le dessus.

- Parler de quoi ? De ta lyncatropie ?" Fit Sirius, un sourir hipocrite affiché sur son visage. Remus ne s'y trompa pas : Son camarade s'était renseigné au sujet de ceux de sa condition.

"Par exemple, répondit-il, tout en tentant de cacher la gêne que provoquait l'évocation de sa malediction. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?"

Le visage de Sirius sembla s'éclairer d'une lueur de curiosité, qu'il paraissait prêt à exploiter dans une foule de questions qu'il aurait aimé poser à son ami. Mais la raison prit le dessus sur cette envie.

" Je n'ai aucune question. Tu es un traître."

Le mot tomba comme un couperet.

" Est-ce qu'on doit toujours tout se dire dans une relation amicale ? Repliqua Remus. Est-ce qu'on doit se couver comme... Comme des poules sur leurs oeufs ? Y a pas de liberté ou quoi, on... On a signé un contrat au départ qui dit qu'on n'a plus de vie privée ? C'est ça ?"

Sirius sourit, dans un rictus d'agacement peu amical. La façon dont son ami avait appris ses arguments par coeur le dégoutait au plus haut point, plus encore peut-être que le contenu de ses explications grotesques.

"Ce n'est pas... Le genre de relation que je recherchais."

Le sourir de Sirius disparut. Il se demanda si Remus disait cela uniquement pour le provoquer, où si il pensait vraiment ce qu'il venait de lui expliquer.

"Tu te fous de moi ?

-Non.

-Alors, fit Sirius, qui n'arrivait plus à contenir son enervement, tout ce qu'on a vécu ensembles, pendant ces 3 ans à Poudlard, tout les coups aux serpentards, tous nos fous rires, tout ce qu'on a construit tous les quatre, pour toi... Enfin, c'est pas ce que tu voulais, quoi !

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, rectifia Remus. C'est juste que...

- ...Tu t'es dit qu'on était même pas dignes de ta confiance."

Le regard de Remus semblait perdu. Il ne savait plus quoi répondre.

" T'aurais fait un autre truc, à ma place", dit-il simplement. Ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

"Je ne suis pas à ta place et je ne le serais jamais, grogna Sirius. Etre loup garou c'est pas qu'un jour par mois, tu vois ? L'autre jour, tu m'as balancé sur une armoire et James voudrait que je t'excuse parce que tu es un loup garou. Mais justement. Je peux pas t'excuser; parce que tu es un loup garou. Et dans ma famille, on s'y connaît en magie noire. Est-ce qu'un mec normal fait ça à ses amis ?

- On serait jamais devenus amis si je t'avais dit dès le début que j'étais loup garou ! Cette conversation est inutile, Sirius !

- T'en sais rien. L'honeteté, y a que ça de vrai. En nous cachant ça, ça voulait bien dire que tu savais qu'on allait avoir peur de toi.

- Je savais que les préjugés... Begaya Remus.

- Tu savais qu'on était en danger à tes côtés !

- Je-ne-suis-pas-dangereux.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Tu me dis jamais rien ! C'est pas la relation d'amitié que tu attends ! Tu allais où les soirs de pleine lune ? Combien d'excuses bidons tu nous as déjà sorties ? Et combien d'élèves t'as déjà bouffé ?"

La dernière phrase, Sirius la savait inutile. C'était une simple provocation de sa part. Remus fit le tour de la pièce et commença à deballer ses affaires sur son lit. Après quelques secondes de silence, il répondit finalement.

"J'allais dans la cabane hurlante."

Remus ne leva pas les yeux vers son ami, qui s'était levé. Il pouvait presque anticiper sa réaction, et prévoir chaque mot qui sortiraient de sa bouche.

"Je parie que ça ne te fait rien.

-Quoi ?

-De nous avoir caché chaques faits et gestes de ta vie, tout un pan de ton existance qu'on ignorait, le fait que tu nous laissait dire quand on parlait de la cabane hurlante et des excursions qu'on pourrait y faire... Tu te foutais bien de nos gueules, en fait.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Retorqua Remus. J'ai toujours eu de l'estime pour vous trois ! Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de vous avoir caché ces choses...

- On parie ? Faire des cachoteries aussi grosses que ça à ses amis, moi je trouve ça... monstrueux."

Remus avait la fâcheuse impression que Sirius voudrait continuer cette stupide conversation pendant des heures encore. Pourtant, tout avait été dit et, même si le jugement de Sirius avait déjà été prononcé, Remus avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour trouver la clémence...

" Tu veux que je réponde quoi ? Fit Remus. Oui, j'aurais peut-être dû être honnête avec vous... Mais j'y peux plus rien, maintenant, c'est fini."

Les affaires de Remus étaient encore en tas sur son lit, mais le rangement n'avait été pour lui qu'un alibi pour ne pas avoir à regarder Sirius dans les yeux. Pour ne pas voir son regard inquisiteur posé sur lui, les eclairs de reproches incessantes que lui lançaient ses yeux, reflet de son amitié meurtrie par un manque de confiance certain. Remus quitta donc sa place, se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre.

"Je dois quand même te parler de quelque chose, tenta-t-il, dans un élan de courage. Dans la forêt, lorsque je...

-Non, le stoppa Sirius. Je ne veux rien savoir de cette histoire débile et grotesque. Sur le coup là, Remus, t'as été le mec le plus immatur que j'aie jamais vu.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Vas y, joues les victimes ! Et moi, je suis le méchant Sirius, qui fais exprès de te rememorer les vilains souvenirs...

- Si tu insinues que j'ai essayé de me suicider pour vous attendrir... Commença Remus.

- Très bien, rétracte toi, nie, tout ce que tu veux, mais moi je ne veux plus entendre tes jeremiades, compris ? C'est trop facile de se faire passer pour un martyre et de mentir quand on voit que ça marche pas. Tu m'énerve, Remus. T'es qu'un gamin.

- Et toi, tu es très mûr pour ton âge, hein, Sirius ? Demanda le loup-garou, sur un ton qui signifiait bien le contraire. Tout mieux que ton pauvre pote Remus, le petit con qui se sent obligé de faire semblant de se jeter dans un lac pour s'en vanter après ?

-Peut-être bien."

Remus lâcha la clanche de la porte qu'il avait empoignée quelques secondes auparavant, puis se dirigea promptement vers l'autre sorcier.

"J'ai pas essayé de me tuer, ok ? J'ai glissé.

- Tu peux continuer tes histoires, de toutes façons, maintenant que je sais que tu m'as pris pour un abruti tout ce temps, c'est bon, j'ai l'habitude. Si j'ai réussi à gober pendant toutes ces années tes mensonges stupides, c'est que je dois être un imbécile..."

Le loup-garou resta de marbre face à cette remarque. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter qui ferait avancer la conversation.

"Mais moi, Remus, moi, je suis peut-être un imbécile, mais au moins, j'ai une once d'amitié. J'ai un coeur, tu vois ? Je suis peut-être un con que tu as mené en bateau tout ce temps, mais au moins j'ai des valeurs, et je les applique. Je suis peut-être du genre bonne poire qui gobe des conneries, mais je préfère ma place à la tienne parce que, à ta place, je pourrais même plus me regarder dans une glace.

-Sirius... Si j'avais su...

- Tu mens ! Tu vois ? C'est plus fort que toi, en fait ! On m'a toujours dit que la lyncatropie ammenait des vices de carractère, mais j'aurais jamais pu imaginer à quel point ça pouvait t'affecter ! Tu dis que tu aurais changé quelque chose, si... Bon sang ! Si tu pouvais remonter le temps, tu me dirais tout, peut-être ? Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est la solution de simplicité, et ce que je peux bien ressentir, c'est secondaire. Et dis pas le contraire, s'il te plait.

- Je ne suis pas comme ce que tu dis, murmura Remus, posant sa main sur le bras de son ami. Je suis toujours moi, Remus. Ton ami, celui que tu connais.

-Que je croyais connaître, rectifia Sirius, intensifiant l'avant dernier mot. Le temps de la confiance, maintenant, c'est fini. Et je ne te retiens pas, tu peux dégager", cracha-t-il en tentant de retirer son avant bras de l'emprise de Remus. Voyant qu'il n'y parvenait pas, il ajouta, nerveusement :

"Frappe moi encore, si tu veux. Je suis plus à ça près. Et maintenant que je suis au courant de tout, tu n'es plus obligé de faire comme si tu étais pas un monstre."

Le regard dudit monstre s'arrêta sur celui de Sirius. Il pouvait y lire de la déception, de la colère, et de la haine. Pourtant, cela n'excusait en rien le fait qu'il cherche ainsi, et par tous les moyens,  à le blesser, à l'écraser. Sirius semblait avoir pris le soupson d'honneur qu'il restait encore à son ami en chasse, et pour but de le réduire à néan, faisant abstraction de tout sentiment humain qui pouvait encore vivre en lui. Ne voyait-il pas la tristesse de Remus face à un tel gâchis ? Ne voyait-il pas sa culpabilité, son remord, ses regrets ? Ne pouvait-il pas entendre son amour propre se déchirer comme un simple voile, à l'intérieur même de son corps, de son coeur meurtri ?

Remus aurait voulu crier, courir, pleurer. A la place, il restait immoblie, planté devant Sirius, ne pouvant se résoudre à le lâcher, voulant prolonger au maximum ce qui serait peut-être leur dernier contact, le dernier moment privilegié qu'il partagerait avec lui.

Finalement, il le lâcha. Ce fut comme abandonner le dernier lien les retenant unis par l'amitié. Remus pouvait le sentir, Sirius ne se considerait ni plus ni moins que comme un étranger vis à vis de lui. Cette tension, palpable dans l'air de la pièce, était le fruit de l'insécurité dans laquelle il se sentait. Remus n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire alors; partir. Loin. Et vite. Cette sensation d'éloignement qui émanait de Sirius était devnue insuportable. Oubliant alors son aventure avec le centaure qu'il aurait voulu lui mentionner, Remus abandonna son ancien ami aussi vite qu'il le put.

Sirius, quand à lui, se contenta se regarder s'enfuire l'autre sorcier, qui marchait avec une rapide maladresse vers la porte du dortoire. Lorsque la porte claqua, il sursauta légèrement. Loin de lui avoir fait reprendre ses esprit, ce mouvement de surprise le fit juste reposer son bras le long de son corps.

Une larme lui brûla la joue. Puis une autre.

Est-ce cela, lorsque l'on perd un ami ?

* * *

_Je corrigerai les fautes, et je re-publierai le chapitre, vous en faites pas. c'est jute comme une sorte d'avant-première ^^ _

_J'avais envie._


End file.
